The present invention relates to a locking valve construction of the type which can be opened only by means of a proper key and which cannot be demounted from a base member by the use of conventional tools.
By way of background, the theft of heavy equipment, such as bulldozers, graders, caterpiller tractors and other types of machinery, has become extremely prevalent. Equipment of this type can readily be started by merely turning on the ignition. It is with the providing of a locking valve which prevents fuel flow to the engines of such equipment that the present invention is concerned.